With developments of three-dimensional (3D) graphics technology and related to hardware technology, contents for expressing an object realistically are being produced in various application fields, such as a 3D game, a 3D movie, a smart-phone, and the like. Since a rendering technique may be employed to express an object realistically, the rendering technique may require an accurate modeling of a geometry, material properties, and lighting.